Templux Swamp
The Templux Swamp is a large freshwater swamp that leads to a series of lush mountains, which in turn lead to a massive, subterranean temple containing all sorts of traps and monsters for explorers to deal with. The lower portions of the map are filled with dense foliage and creeks and rivers, some deep enough to swim in, while the upper portions contain a wide variety of cliffs and mountains that are coated in foliage and release many waterfalls. Music Themes Areas *'Base Camp 1': The starting area, the base camp is a small, grassy patch of land surrounded by large amounts of trees. Adjacent to this patch of land is a small river that leads to Area 1. Behind the bed of the campsite is a pool of murky water that can be used to access the deeper portions of the Underground Temple early-on, merging the two areas into one map. This shortcut will be unlocked after a quest is completed in the Underground Temple for the first time. *'Base Camp 2': Unlocked after defeating Ropistom for the first time, the second base camp is a thin passage between cliffs. It leads directly to Area 7, and using it will allow the hunter to hike the cliffs without having to traverse the swamp first. *'Area 1': An open area surrounded by large amounts of trees, shrubs, and lily pads and filled with waist-deep water. A series of cliffs covered with lush vegetation can be seen off in the distance, and there are two paths, one to the upper left, and one to the lower right. The one to the lower right leads to Area 2 while the one on the upper left leads to Area 3. Herb gathering spots, bug gathering spots, fishing spots, and mining spots can be found here. Some monsters can be fought here. Atmospheric ghost lights can be seen here as well, and making contact with them deals low damage and inflicts Fireblight and Thunderblight. *'Area 2': A linear, yet wide passage that is mostly submerged, but has no land for the hunter to stand on, and contains dense foliage along with rock clusters on the grounds as well as the walls. There is an exit straight ahead that leads to Area 4, as well as a small, one-way hole in the wall to the left-hand side that leads to Area 5. Herb gathering spots, bug gathering spots, and mining spots can be found here. One spot releases air bubbles, and some monsters can be found here. Atmospheric ghost lights can be seen here as well, and making contact with them deals low damage and inflicts Fireblight and Thunderblight. *'Area 3': An wide, open area that is surrounded by water, large cliffs, and dense foliage, with only a slight portion of the water being waist-deep. The water is murky. There is an opening on the upper left corner that leads that leads directly to Area 4 and a series of cliffs acts as a shortcut to Area 5, with the player being unable to squeeze back into the latter passage once they exit it. There are a few herb gathering spots and bug gathering spots both on land and underwater, and mining spots can be found along the walls and floor of the lake. One spot in the middle of the lake releases air bubbles, and some monsters can be found in this area. Atmospheric ghost lights can be seen here as well, and making contact with them deals low damage and inflicts Fireblight and Thunderblight. *'Area 4': An entirely submerged area, this one is smaller in comparison to Areas 2 and 3, and has rocky walls surrounding the sides of it. The water is murky here, but there are bioluminescent plants that light up the area. A patch of vines straight ahead can be climbed to reach Area 5, and there are herb gathering spots, bone gathering, spots and mining spots here. There are three different spots that release air bubbles, and many monsters can be fought here. Atmospheric ghost lights can be seen here as well, and making contact with them deals low damage and inflicts Fireblight and Thunderblight. *'Area 5': Another entirely submerged area with no land to stand on, this one is much larger than the other areas and is more maze-like in shape, requiring hunters to figure out which way is the right way if they want to leave the swamp. Bone deposits and aquatic plants can be found here, and the water is murky. Various atmospheric ghost lights can be found here, attempting to lead the hunter to areas found within the maze, but they must be cautious as to which ones they follow, for they will often lead to dead ends instead of the right passage if the hunter goes to pursue them. Making direct contact with them will also deal low damage and inflict Fireblight and Thunderblight. At the end of the area is a large set of vines on a rocky cliff that can be climbed to access Area 6. Many different monsters can be fought here. *'Area 6': A wide-open, densely forested area that is notably higher-up than the previous ones; there are no waist-deep rivers or deep lakes here, though there are many small puddles and streams here, the latter of which lead to a cliff that will take the hunter back to Area 3, should the hunter decide to go back to the lower portions of the swamp. An light-filled exit surrounded by trees leads to Area 7. Atmospheric ghost lights can be seen here as well, and making contact with them deals low damage and inflicts Fireblight and Thunderblight. *'Area 7': A large, open, grassy field surrounded by cliffs and mountains containing dense amounts of foliage and waterfalls. A small lake here can be used as a fishing spot, and there is a giant cliff at the end of the area that can be climbed to reach Area 8. Many small monsters, as well as some large monsters, can be found here. *'Area 8': A large cliff top covered in trees, shrubs, and rocky formations lined with moss. Large waterfalls can be seen falling from the mountains surrounding it. The lower left exit leads to Area 9 while the upper left exit leads to Area 10. A Grimalkyne base can be found here. Many small and large monsters are found here. *'Area 9': A large, open cove with multiple small pools, rivers, and streams that lead to cliffs, creating waterfalls. Large amounts of trees, shrubs, and rocks can be found here. An exit on the upper right corner leads to Area 10. A Gajalaka base can be found here. This area is also home to many different large monsters. *'Area 10': The top of the mountains. Large, rocky, plant-covered cliffs that release many a waterfall, not unlike those found in the Highlands, can be scaled to reach the Underground Temple entrance, which has four stone torches surrounding it. However, this entrance cannot be accessed until the Underground Temple itself is unlocked as an area. This area is home to many large monsters, and Yama Tsukami spawns here. Food Chain Bottom *Fish *Aptonoth *Epioth *Mosswine *Vespoid *Hornetaur *Mernos *Kestodon *Great Kestodon *Haningyo *Grimalkyne *Moggix *Gajalaka *Hermitaur *Ceanataur *Jagras *Great Jagras *Marine Jagras *Marine Great Jagras *Phantasmal Girros *Hylatrite *Kulu-ya-Ku *Ludroth *Royal Ludroth *Chipoake *Maestro Chipoake * Caeserber *Yulongup *Daimyo Hermitaur *Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Pukei-Pukei *Tobi-Kadachi Middle *Phantasmal Great Girros *Hylatros *Shogun Ceanataur *Terra Shogun Ceanataur *Plesioth *Green Plesioth *Anjanath *Gobul *Rathian *Pink Rathian *Mudbomber Dodogama *Diver Anjanath *Wilderwurm Top *Moggix Chieftain *Gajalaka Chieftain *Nargacuga *Green Nargacuga *Rathalos *Azure Rathalos *Lagiacrus *Ivory Lagiacrus *Eusphyrelex *Astalos *Mizutsune *Duramboros *Otoltrios *Yulongreat *Shojorai *Zarai Mawara *Violet Turajango *Ropistom *Kirin *Oroshi Kirin *Dujizhi *Bazelgeuse *Rajang *Furious Rajang *Deviljho *Savage Deviljho *Boxeulang *Minhocadaver *Kushala Daora *Chameleos *Yama Tsukami *Gurenzeburu *Baruragaru *Zenaserisu Endemic Life Petricanths, Phantom Flutterflies, Moonlight Gekkos, Gloom Gekkos, Downy Crakes, Bristly Crakes, Emerald Helmcrabs, Grandfather Mantagrells, Vaporonoids, Vigorwasps, Giant Vigorwasps, Pink Parexuses, Omenflies, Hercudromes, Sushifish, Goldenfry, Goldenfish, Platinumfish, Climbing Joyperches, and Woodland Pteryx can be found here, though there are some unique lifeforms as well. * Poisontoad: These poisonous toads greatly resemble those found in various other New World regions, but have purple skin, green markings, and orange eyes. Interacting with them will cause them to release a cloud of toxic gas. * Ducrok: These bird-sized reptiles, true to their name, have the overall build of a crocodile, but have broad, flat snouts reminiscent of a duck's bill, and stand upright. Can be found swimming along the deeper waters of the swamp. * Diver Hare: These rabbits greatly resemble Pilot Hares and Shepherd Hares, but are green in colouration. They can hold their breath for long periods of time, and evade predators by holding still in the water among various plants. * Chipoake Tadpole: The juvenile form of the Chipoake, it resembles your typical tadpole, but has small spikes on its body and a mace-like structure at the end of its tail. Can sometimes be found in fishing spots. * Whirlignome: A tiny relative of the Old World-exclusive Whirligigas. Still spins in circles when frightened, which can make it annoying to catch. * Racabura: Resembling a cross between a raccoon, a deer, and a capybara, these odd animals can be seen resting in the shallow waters of the swamp. Entirely herbivorous, they feed on the dead plant matter that collects in the water. * Pygmy Tarasque: A small, six-legged turtle with the head and mane of a lion. Very rare, and quick to flee once spotted. Notes * The Templux Swamp and the Underground Temple are considered separate from each other until the shortcut accessed in Area 1 is unlocked. Once it is unlocked, the two areas' maps will become intertwined, making the base camps found in both areas accessible in one quest, saving considerable of travel time. * Due to the lower portions being mostly aquatic, many of the small and large monsters that cannot swim are found in Area 6 and above. * Ropistom is the apex predator of the Templux Swamp. Specifically, the lower portions of the area. It is also the main cause behind the atmospheric ghost lights found all over the swamp, using them to lure in prey. Category:Areas Category:Nin10DillN64